In Chantries,
by Krikr
Summary: Alistair just visited his half-sister and, as such, is in a rather bad mood. he go into a Chantry to think and be alone until Leliana find him. Originally written for the DA kink meme so it contain lemons.
1. First time

**AN: My love for Alistair/Leliana ship is only equaled by my love for Morristair and my sadness that they're not as popular as I would like them to be. So, here it is, a Alistair/Leliana piece I wrote for the Kmeme.  
Wich means only one thing : lemon !  
So, if you don't like or don't think you can handle (badly) described sex, stop reading. If you think you can don't blame me if you're shocked, I've warned you.  
As always, let me know what you think.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAIN PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION OF SEX? READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_disclaimer: As much as I would want it to be so, Dragon age is not mine :'-(_

* * *

Alistair stepped in a little chantry of Denerim. He didn't want to pray as much as to be alone with his thoughts and, while only Morrigan was in their camp, he'd rather avoid her remarks as long as he could. The cathedral was also too crowded to do so properly.

He sat on a bench and thought about what their leader had told him.  
He knew he couldn't be the same man he was when Duncan recruted him a year (Maker, was it already one year ?) ago, the presence and opinions of Sten and Morrigan in their group ensured that. He also knew that the world had plenty of people ready to do anything to reach their goal but he had wanted to think they weren't that many.  
The encounter with his half-sister made sure of destroying this illusion and the words of his friend acheved to do so.  
"_Alistair, as much as I would want it to be different, the world is full of people with only their interest in mind. There's good people, fortunatly, but they're largely outnumbered by assholes._"

Now that he had thought about it, Alistair couldn't deny the turth of this statement.

He then spent time looking at the Chantry, trying to see if he recognized the building as one of wich he had been in during his teen years.

He felt someone seeting at his side and her hand on his left one.  
"You're not in the cathedral ?" asked Alistair, genuinely surprised  
"No, I decided to search you." answered Leliana  
"Why ?"  
"Because, after what happened at your half-sister's house,"she answered", you looked like you were ready to either collapse on your feets and cry or murder someone. I just wanted to be sure you didn't do any of them."  
"Thanks Leliana." said Alistair

Silence fell upon them for a few moment.  
"So," said Alistair, trying to think of something other than the pretty redhead at his left or the disaster that had been the afternoon, "any stories of your days as a bard involving a Chantry ? Before the tragic one I mean ?"  
"Well, since politics are quite linked to the Divine in Orlais, I've got some of course. But few of them happened in a Chantry, I rather followed priests to their dormitories and took care of them in."  
"So absolutely nothing in a Chantry ?"  
"Well, two or three times."  
"For example ?"  
"Should I start with the more crude one ?"  
"No. I prefer doing things progressively." answered Alistair, trying to not think about how that sentence could be taken.

The little smile of the ex-bard told him she had picked his unnitentional innuendo.  
"Well, the first time I was in a chantry for professional reasons, I was simply tasked to keep a noble from attending a meeting in the morning. I followed him when he went to the cathedral to pray for luck in his meeting, sneaked on him and knocked him out."  
"That's all ? It's hardly a story."  
"I didn't stopped at that however, I was in a rather good mood that night."  
"So you were extra creative I guess."  
"Yes, I dragged him a chest were the relics were stored at night, opened it, put the man in and went my own way after locking it."  
"Maker but you're a whicked woman." said Alistair, half horrified, half-amused.  
"So be thankful you didn't met me back then, I would have done you worse." Leliana said, "Or I would have had my way with you." she added after a moment.  
"What ?!"  
"You must be aware that you're quite attractive my dear." told him Leliana, while leaning on him.  
"Yes I am." said Alistair quickly. "Now van we go back on your stories."  
"Well, there was that time when I was tasked with tearing a niblewoman's reputation to pieces. She was quite pious so I didn't see any way to attack her but then I got an idea."  
"Wich was ?"  
"As with the nobleman, I followed her to the Chantry but not before taking two powerful potion with me as well as wine and various alcohols."  
"For what ?"  
"Patience, I'm just getting started.  
So I followed her, faked a screaming boy to lure her into an alley and knocked her out.  
I waited for the night again and dragged her to the Chantry. That's when I made her drink the first potion then woke her up."  
"What was it ?" enquired the almost-templar  
"Not as much as a potion as a powerful aphrodisiac."  
Realization hit Alistair.  
"So you.."  
"Yes, even if it was just to destroy her reputation, I must say that I took great pleasure in the act. Then, when it was done, I gave her the second potion, a sleeping one. I then took all the bootles, emptied two-thirds of them on the floor, a little on her and scattered the rest on the ground."  
"All of that in a Chantry no less." said Alistair, almost speechless by the sheer audacity (and blasphemity) of Leliana's plan. "I don't think she was anything other than a sloppy drunk after that."  
"Absolutely." confirmed the redhead  
"I'll be damned for asking it, but, was doing it in a Chantry more arousing than doing it normally ?" asked Alistair  
"Absolutely." said Leliana, then, without thinking she added, "Want to try it ?"  
She didn't expect Alustair's answer:  
"Yes."

You're sure ?" she asked, astonished  
"Well, since we met Zevran, I must admit that I'm curious to see if it's really as pleasing as he say.."  
"But, doing it in a Chantry don't bother you ?"  
"Nobody's here beside us if not the Maker. Somehow I don't think He'll be very much bothered. I mean, the cathedral's near." Alistair answered, before adding "Now let's do this now or I'll lose all the confidence it took me to agree."

Without saying a word, Leliana took him by the hand and lead him to the altar.  
Then, she quickly spun around and kissed him ferociously. She soon felt him return the kiss with an equal passion while lowering her pants.  
Thankful for the fact that they had decided to not wear armor today, to avoid suspicion, she took his shirt off, breaking the kiss for a short time before resuming it, much more ferociously. He felt her tongue on his lips asking for an entrance he gladly accorded.  
Soon her tongue was dancing in his mouth as was doing his in hers.  
She heard him moan and decided to heat things up.  
Breaking to breath, she undid her armor, allowing him full access to her chest, and strocked his length through his breeches.  
His small hiss of pleasure was muffled by her breasts wich he had taken in his mouth and started to lick while fondling the other with one of his hand. She let out a little moan and undid his breeches with her hand, strocking his manhood with her other, keeping his head on her chest with the other.  
For a moment the little Chantry was only fulled by moans until Alistair, taking lead for once, pushed her away, turned her and bended her on the altar before entering her.  
She emitted a sharp cry of pleasure and, before he started to move, rocked her hips against his.  
Soon Alistair was forgetting almost everything, fully taken by the feeling of Leliana's pussy around him, the rythme of his pounding, her cries for more and the fact that they were doing it on an altar in a Chantry.

After a few minutes, he couldn't take any more and spilled his in her pussy, his climax prompting her.

They both stayed still, panting and naked on the altar before grabbing their clothes and deciding that they should do it more often, be it in a Chantry or not.


	2. Nine month later

**AN: so, this one don't contain lemon, seeing as it was more written as an epilogue of the previous chaapter than on its own and I post it separatly merely to make the difference clear.  
****As always, criticism, request and words of encouragements or compliments are encouraged.**

* * *

Strangely, his wife's cries didn't bothered him that much.  
But, thinking about it, it wasn't surprising considering he spent the last year fighting demons, mages, darkspawns, even dragons in three ocasions.

Still, even if the cries weren't ear-piercing for him, it didn't stop the anxiousness he was feeling.

He quickly looked up and made a little wish.  
*_Maker please make everything happened without problem. I've had a too hard time convincing the Landsmeet to let her be my wife for her to die now_*

Briefly he remarked this was the same altar (thus the same Chantry) he and Leliana had first made love in.

*The Maker sure have a sense of humor*

He paced restlessly for five more minutes wich were tearing his self-control apart.

Suddenly the shouts stopped and a little scream was heard.  
He gave a wide smile to the sister approaching him with a baby in her arms.

"Your Highness, here's your daughter."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his former bard giving him a weak smile.


End file.
